AUta no prince-sama
by Free water-drop wind
Summary: Sometimes we wish for our lies to become truth, sometimes we wish to be in another's shoes, sometimes we wish to take someone's place, sometimes we wish to have what we lack; and sometimes- those wishes are granted. Scions trade positions, two halves of a coin are separated and another personality means a double life. Welcome to Saotome Academy for the performing arts, Haruka.


**AUta no prince-sama**

**Prologue:** Sometimes, she prayed for strength instead of luck.

_Summary: Sometimes we wish for our lies to become truth, sometimes we wish to be in another's shoes, sometimes we wish to take someone's place; and sometimes- those wishes are granted. Strength is needed when you lack luck, two scions trade positions, talent and skill are not the same thing, cats are now dogs, two halves of a coin are separated and another personality means a double life._

_Welcome to Saotome Academy for performing arts, Haruka Nanami._

* * *

"Mmm~!" Arms stretched to reach the ceiling, a breathless yawn going past her lips- It still felt far too early to get up, but today was a special day. A _very_ special day, in fact.

Thus, despite still lacking enough awareness to form a coherent train of thought, pink locks swayed back into the mattress with a _thump_ for one last time before finally managing to roll off bed and taking a much needed shower.

Today was the day—the day she would take the entrance exam to Saotome Academy, the school of performing arts for those aiming to be either Idols or composers in the media. There would be no force on this earth that would stop her from taking that exam.

Because after all, obtaining a seat in the school was the first step towards her goal; one achievement she was determined to win.

_Wish me luck, Grandma._

Nothing would stop her, nothing at all.

* * *

. . .

Except, perhaps arriving ten or so minutes late to the hour she was supposed to take the test in . . . But it was with for a good cause, really! A child had lost her parents, wandering through the streets with a terrified expression; there was no way she would leave her alone. It only took a matter of minutes, the worried mother waiting at the park none other than a few blocks away, but those few minutes were enough to arrive late at the appointed hour.

She had even lost her umbrella somewhere in between, although thankfully- a fellow examinee had offered to share his umbrella with her, and as there wasn't anything particularly shady about him Haruka complied. It was odd, but she felt at ease with him—red covering him from head to toe, vibrant crimson locks from top to even out with red & dull brown shoes for the current weather.

Later on Haruka found out he, among a small group had requested to take a walk outside to kill some time—or like him, to retrieve a thing or two forgotten for the exam_, like his_ _guitar_. How could anyone forget something so important it was beyond her . . . Along as to why she didn't notice the case on his back the entire way they walked together. But sometimes it just happened.

Thus once they reached Saotome, an argument broke out with the guards. While _he _was allowed to enter, _she_ couldn't because of her late arrival.

"Please! I _must_ take this test" no matter how much she pleaded the guards just wouldn't budge. Something told her even if she were to tell her small venture on the way to the Academy, they would not let her pass.

This was later confirmed by a stranger who apparently had been watching her at midst of the situation. One stranger of blond hair and blue eyes – a foreign? –arriving in a limousine still _within_ the school campus. One stranger who in an act of generosity gave her a new umbrella looking much alike the one he had lost.

Five or so minutes later however, between hard stares let her pass after much convincing from the pinkette, why wouldn't they let her pass if the test was still half hour away? It was clear the guards didn't like her, but that was not a thing which would stop her, this was a big step towards her goal.

The rest of the day was a blur.

Participants aspiring to Idols and Composers were separated. She thanked the kind strangers bid farewell, hopefully she would meet them again and thank them properly with a gift of the sorts.

The exam consisted from the basics, to advanced knowledge of music. Afterwards they were taken to separate rooms, divided by ten or so and testing them to reading and sol-fa (her relief sigh resonated throughout the room as she was the last one to play); she couldn't believe the variety of instruments there were to practice with.

Haruka despite her lack of presence and bad luck had managed to make a friend on the afternoon after the test: Shibuya Tomochika. A cheerful girl that welcomed her with open arms, her warm and energetic attitude made her shine brightly. Haruka would bet her mother's homemade desserts the redhead went for _and _aced the Idol course test.

"I'm glad you're already making friends, Haru. You'll invite her home sometime, right? I'll even make sure to do the cake you like so much!" Her mother replied as she ended the retell of her day, placing the table to eat dinner.

Lips were pursed lightly, eyes looking at the ground in uneasiness before agreeing with a hesitant nod "Y-yes. . ."

Just to glance up and catch her having trouble balancing multiple things at once "I'll take care of it!" Would Shibuya-san like the countryside, even? From how stylish her clothes were, there was no doubt she was a city-girl through and through; not many girls raised in the city were like her and liked the countryside better, after all. . .

"Haruka-!"

_CRASH_

* * *

Time had passed since she had done her entrance test and Haruka was starting to worry.

. . . Worry could have very well been an understatement, however.

The time between the school term and the end of vacations was drawing near and she had no idea if she made it or not into the Academy. Did she fail? Did her letter get lost in the mail? Maybe her it was stuck at the correspondence office again. . .

"Haru!" Mother? "You've a letter!" Oh- that must be Shibu— _Tomo-chan_ "Coming!"

After their entrance test, they had been trading off letters per week, Tomochika had complained about how long it took- asking why didn't Haruka have a computer or a phone; sadly, her mother had yet to add telephone and internet connection in the short half year they had moved to her grandma's house, as it was only the two of them.  
Haruka had quit her job in order to study music half a year before the test and been unable to afford a phone, her last one being tossed off the bed when she slept and the screen had broken.

Back then when she quit her job, she hadn't known there was such a thing like _scores_ or _chords_ even! Thankfully, she had learned in that half a year what she needed to both, pass the exam and the first steps on how-to compose.

Traveling to a café was out of the question, call her what you will, but Haruka wasn't willing to try and get a ride from some stranger, or walk miles to the city.

Taking the letter, Haruka was about to open in when she saw something _different_ on this latter. Tomochika's envelopes where always had some sort of pattern on them, either small hearts all around of some doodle she made on the cover. But this one. . .

This one didn't have anything of it, an extravagant image of a shield on the front. She had seen this before, but where? Opening the envelope, big letters were printed in the top of the page 'CONGRATULATIONS AND WELCOME TO SAOTOME ACADEMY' followed by the basic set of rules, and a message her uniform would be arriving soon.

3 . . .

2 . . . .

1 . . . . .

One instant after the shock wore off "_Mother, I passed_!" At the speed she was running, it was no wonder she tripped over the unnoticed package underneath the mailbox.

* * *

"Ahh. . ." With a stretch, the pinkette gave into the tiredness she felt, falling on the bed. Today was a long day, from the moment Haruka read the letter towards the end of the day. All of the energy had been spent in helping her grandmother with the crops and packing everything on her room.

Sighing contently, green eyes stared at the stainless spot on the wall where her poster once was, now packed away with everything else she had deemed useful to bring with her.

_I'll reach the world with the music you shown me, and one day, it'll reach you too grandma._

* * *

**A/N's:** I was thinking of including the whole first episode here, but- I had no idea how to mix the prologue with it in the first place.

Thank you for reading, I hope you like it so far, even if its only the prologue for now. Comment/Critique/Suggest/Tell me how is it until now, if you like. Reviews are much appreciated.

_Trivia: Did you know in Japan, the legal age to apply for a job is 15?_


End file.
